Legends' Rage: Episode 5
Leonial) *In ball form* … Preptoroid) *In ball form* Interesting... Weolin) *In ball form* Boring...*Floats away from Ice* My turn to get involved! ( Magically, in ball form, Cyclonium appears in front of Weolin ) Weolin) I see you’re a magician - TELEPORT ME TO THAT FIELD AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU’RE ONE! Torrent Cyclonium) No. Ice) Weolin, stay here, you’re not involved in that brawl. Leorse already has beef with Extremis, so Leorse technically can, but shouldn’t have gotten involved. Weolin) I HAVE BEEF WITH LEORSE AND EXTREMIS...EXTREMIS STOLE MY IDEAS AND LEORSE WASN’T KIND EARLIER! Leonial) Baby. Weolin) WHAT YOU SAY?! Leonial) *Baby talk* You...are...a...baby. Weolin) OH, NO, I AM NOT A BABY! Leonial) *Sarcasm* Sure. Weolin) I’M THE RE-*Grabbed by Ice* Really?! LET ME OUT OF THIS DETAINMENT RIGHT NOW! Ice) You can come out of your ball form then. Weolin) THEN I WILL! Preptoroid) DON’T DO IT! Ice) And then you kill your master’s bestfriend. Weolin) ...Whatever, Val left us. That ! Preptoroid) … On the field... The scene switches back to the brawl... Zie) MOVE ZEPHYROS, MOVE ZEPHYROS...MOVE NOW! ( Each of Leorse’s feet stomp on a head ) ( Zie makes a dramatic face ) ( Leorse jumps off Extremis and Zephyros’ heads to look at them both on the ground ) ( Extremis’ head reaches for Leorse’s foot, but cannot reach it ) C22) You can do it, Extremis! Ability Activate! One Point Breakthrough: (Darkus)! ( Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy ) ( Extremis slowly turns to Darkus, his tail moving ) Leorse) …*Stomps on Extremis’ hand* HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW, HUH?! *Kicks Extremis’ hand in the air* I AM THE BUFFER ONE! *Grabs Extremis’ hand and throws him into the air, before pulling him back down and slamming him on Zephyros’ body* AND I AM THE ARSE KICKER! C22) STAB HIM! ( Extremis tail quickly rushes towards Leorse ) ( Leorse catches the tail ) Leorse) OH REALLY?! *Lifts Extremis back into the air by his tail* Zie) Zephyros, move alr - DO SOMETHING! ( Leorse slams him back onto Zephyros’ body ) ( Extremis’ body bounces up into the air, before collapsing back onto Zephyros’ body ) Leorse) Hehehe...*Crawls away from Extremis and Zephyros* C22) ...Ability Activate! Life Exchange: (Haos)! ( Extremis turns to Haos, then drains a opponents health and gives it to himself or an ally ) Leorse) Rise... ( Extremis’ hand turns to Haos, allowing him to start to drain energy from Zephyros ) Leorse) … ( Extremis’ arms turn to their Haos colors ) Leorse) … ( Extremis’ tail swings back and forth ) ( Leorse’s tongue comes out of his mouth ) ( Extremis’ head changes to its Haos looks, while his body slowly changes too ) ( Zephyros’ arm finally moves ) ( Extremis foot scratches the ground ) ( Leorse’s eyes glaze over ) < C22) Extremis, he’s waiting for you to get up > < Extremis) Boring! > < C22) Then make it extreme. >:D > < Extremis) I LOVE IT! > ( Extremis’ right hand touches the ground ) Leorse) Hahaha! ( Extremis’ body bursts into flames ) Leorse) ...You...PR - ST *Runs towards Extremis* AY DOWN! ( The flames suddenly go out - Extremis stares at a running Leorse, in his normal look ) Leorse) Prey doesn’t scare predators, my dear prey! ( Extremis jumps into the air ) Leorse) Like you...My prey always runs! *Spits out a string of web* ( The string of web shoots towards Extremis ) ( Extremis doesn’t move and allows the string to attach to his chest core ) Leorse) *Jumps into the air and devours the webbing until he’s next to Extremis* This is the end for you! *Swings paw* ( Extremis’ wings close shut on Leorse, trapping his paw over Extremis’ shoulder ) Extremis) *Falling towards the ground past Zephyros* EXTREEEEE *Body glows red* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Charging energy into his chest core* ( Extremis crashes onto the ground, while Leorse’s feet move around on the ground ) ( Leorse tries moving his free paw, but is unable to ) ( Zephyros looks over at Extremis and Leorse ) Zie) … Zephyros) This’ll be good. *Rises to his feet* ( Extremis’ chest core releases energy into Leorse’s chest ) Leorse) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Zie) Ultimate Ability Activate! Double Tornado Blast! ( A tornado forms in each of Zephyros’ hands ) Zephyros) GOOD *Claps*, GOOD *Claps*, GREAT! *Holds hands away from each other; winds swirl on both his hands* Leorse) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Turns to ball form* Extremis) Not extreme...*Sits up* Huh, we’d he go? ( Zephyros appears behind Extremis ) Zie) UP, UP, UP, UP! Extremis) NO! Zie) YES, YES, YES, YES! Extremis) MAYBE NOT! Zephyros) *Slams knee into Extremis’ back* UP, UP, UP! Extremis) *Laying on the ground* ARGH! ( Zephyros bends down, ready to slam two tornadic orbs into Extremis ) C22) Sacred Ability Activ-''' '''BOOM! ( With sudden movement, Zephyros slams his hands together, unleashed wings and creating an explosion ) ( Zephyros returns to his ball form, while a fiery Extremis comes out of the smoke ) Extremis) SIZZLY, BING-BANGING, EXTREEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEENESS! Lady Heat) *Comes out of ball form* Extremis! *Runs and hugs Extremis* Extremis) *Eyes get wider, then smaller, then wider again* Extreeeemeee! *Jumps over Lady Heat* ''' '''Lady Heat) *Eyes get red* EXTREMIS! *Turns around and looks at Extremis* Extremis) Um... Lady Heat) *Eyes turn blue* Why must you avoid me?! ''' '''Extremis) Uh... Lady Heat) *Eyes turn yellow* WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN! Extremis) BUFF YOU! ''' '''Lady Heat) *Eyes turn red* WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Extremis) BUFF YOU! Lady Heat) *Slaps Extremis with her red-hot hand* DON'T SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN! *Eyes turn pink* HUGGY! *Hugs Extremis* ''' '''Extremis) EXTREEEEEEEEEEEMEEEE-less... '' This brawl was... Awesome! Interesting! Boring! '' Legends' Rage: Episode 5 was...? Interesting Boring Funny EXTREEEEEEMEEEE! Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 6 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Preptoroid Category:Weolin Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Renardy Category:Leorse Category:Zephyros Category:Extremis Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Lady Heat